The present disclosure generally relates to a robotic device and to a laboratory automation system comprising a laboratory device.
A laboratory automation system comprises a number of pre-analytical, analytical and/or post-analytical stations, in which samples, for example blood, saliva, swab and other specimens taken from the human body, are processed. It is generally known to provide test tubes containing the samples. The test tubes are also referred to as sample tubes. Several test tubes can be placed in so-called racks for an efficient handling. The laboratory automation system may comprise one or more robotic devices for handling individual test tubes or racks. A robotic device for handling racks are known like the SCARA type robotic device comprising two arms or links, which are swivelable about two parallel axes.
A robot device of the SCARA type comprises a stationary base, a first arm mounted on the base swivelably about a first axis, a second arm mounted on the first arm swivelably about a second axis, and motors for driving the arms. A first motor for driving both arms with respect to the base is arranged in the base. A second motor for driving the second arm relative to the first arm is received in the second arm. A work unit is provided at a distal end of the second arm, which comprises a spindle displaceable in its longitudinal direction for moving an object in the vertical direction. The second motor arranged on the arm is a load, which has to be moved by the first motor driving both arms. Hence, powerful motors are required and the arms have a large space requirement.
Another SCARA type robotic device comprises two concentric motors arranged at a base and a complex transmission system for selectively driving one or both of the two arms by means of the two concentric motors.
Therefore, there is a need for a lightweight robotic device for use in a laboratory automation system that has a small space requirement.